To Catch a Falling Witch Part 1
by angelcagalli
Summary: Michelle Collins finds herself dragged through Voldemort's return and eventually a war with her two best friends Fred and George Weasley. Will their friendship survive through the drama, pressure and stress and could romance bloom in the fires of war.


Author's Note:/ Alright, this is the prolouge to my other story 'To Catch a Falling Witch' and I kinda thought maybe I should start from the beginning to ta-da! Here's part 1 where Michelle first learns she's a witch and her adventures through year 1-3. Hope you enjoy it, it felt so good to upload something, I've been working so hard on drafting out July's Dream Mode I haven't had time and I'm only h alf way done and I was supposed to publish it over a week ago T_T oh well, I hope you enjoy this and I try to update once a month :) check out my other stories and I have character pictures for my characters on my profile, but they're the older versions. I might try to get younger pics up if I can find any :)

"Michelle, Michelle! Waake up!" A voice crashed through my peaceful dreams. It was the first day of summer vacation yet once again I was still being woken up early.

"Amanda…what do you want?" I asked grumpily, rolling onto my side to block my eyes from the blinding sun. Amanda was my youngest sister by three years. She turned eight on Febuary 9th, one week after I turned eleven.

"It's summer!" she cried eagerly, jumping up and down on my bed.

"That's wonderful Manda, do you wanna tell me the weather while you're at it." I asked sarcastically. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can be pretty cranky in the mornings.

"Well actually it's supposed to be sunny all day with a high of ninety-three." She said in a matter-of—fact tone. I gave her an annoyed look, telling her I wasn't actually expecting her to give me a weather report. She simply shrugged, "The weather was just on."

"Just my luck." I groaned sitting up, realizing my hopes of going back to sleep were becoming pointless. I looked over at my alarm clock and stared in horror.

"Amanda…" I started, trying to keep my voice calm. "It's summer vacation now, right?"

"That'sa right!" She cheered in her usual happy voice.

"Then tell me… Why are you waking me up at EIGHT AM!"

"Cause Shelly, we can't waste a moment! We're gonna have the best summer ever!" She screamed. She was acting as though this would be the last summer vacation we ever shared with her, when in reality it was destined to be just like any other. Amanda did this every year.

"Oh, okay then." I said playing along, planting a fake smile on my face. "In that case do you know what my favorite thing to do in the summer." I asked, leading her to the door.

"Oooh, what!" She asked eagerly.

"Sleeping in." And with that said I pushed her the rest of the way out of the room. I was about to slam the door but before I could even touch it , it slammed on its own and locked. If I wasn't used to strange things like that happening like that, I probably would've been freaked out. Me and my sisters had a theory the house was haunted.

No matter how much I tried to fall back asleep, Amanda's wakeup call had done the trick and I was wide awake.

Around eight thirty I gave up and joined my family as they were sitting for breakfast.

"There's our princess." My dad smiled, folding the newspaper he had been reading.

"Mornin." I yawned as the maid brought over my usual breakfast: One chocolate chip waffle, one slice of French toast, a side of hash browns and bacon and a tall ice cold glass of Pepsi. I'm absolutely addicted to Pepsi and I can't function properly without at least a glass a day.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early with you being on summer vacation now. Usually we don't see you until noon." My mom chuckled.

"You can thank the squirrel." I said pointing to Amanda. We gave her that nickname after watching a movie called 'Over the Hedge' and noticed a strong resemblance between her and the squirrel 'Hammy', and so the nickname 'Squirrel' was born.

"I should've known." My Mom gave Amanda a knowing smile while Amanda gave a cute innocent smile, giving the impression she could do no wrong.

As I bit into my waffle the buzzer from the main gate buzzed, saying we had a visitor. My dad got up and walked out of the kitchen to check who would be joining us for breakfast this morning. I silently hoped it wasn't our neighbors, the 'Langans', they smelled like a retirement home.

My Dad didn't return for a couple of minutes until he reappeared at the door. "Kelcey, Michelle, could you come out here for a couple moments. You girls stay and eat your breakfast." My father added sternly to my sisters who had began to leave their chairs. Me and my mother quickly got up, sharing looks of bewildermint.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked my father in a scared voice as we left the kitchen and entered a hallway leading to the parlor.

"Nonsense pumpkin, there's just two people here who wish to speak to you." My father assured me, ushering us into the parlor.

Standing before us were the two most unusual looking people I had ever seen. One was a tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the length of his hair and beard, both long enough to be tucked into his belt. He was wearing long robes, an emerald green cloak that swept the ground and high heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright, light, and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked.

The other was a woman and a rather severe looking one at that. She wore square glasses and a deep purple cloak. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.

I was speechless and felt myself highly intimidated by the intruders, not sure what I was supposed to be saying or why in the world these two strange people wanted to speak to me. Thankfully, the two strangers took no notice of my shyness and awkwardness.

"Hello Michelle, my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you will address me as Professor Dumbledore." The old man spoke, "And this with me is Professor McGonagall."

I suddenly felt more terrified. "Professors…?" I asked in a weak voice. 'Like scientists! What do they want with me!' I panicked in my head.

"I'm sure you must be very confused my child, let us explain. Ah, what did I do with that letter?" The man mumbled to himself

"I have it." The women answered taking out a thick, heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment, my address written in emerald ink with a purple wax seal on the other side bearing a coat of arms made up of a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake, surrounding a large 'H'.

She handed the envelope to me and I eagerly pulled out the letter. I never got mail and I had a funny feeling this was kind of important. I read it outloud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" I stopped after reading that and looked back up at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and I decided that it would be best to read first and ask questions later. "Whatever… Headmaster Albus Dumbledore- that's you right?" I asked before I could stop myself. He nodded with a broad amused smile. I returned my attention back to the letter. "Order of Merlin… blah blah… Dear Ms. Collins, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl?... by no later than July 31st. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall…" I ended blankly as I began actually thinking about what I just read. "Is this a joke? I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but… witches and wizards… owls?" I asked with skeptical doubt.

"I understand your disbelief but I assure you this is no joke." Professor Dumbledore smiled calmly. "Observe"

Suddenly, a stack of paper, resting on a desk, suddenly lifted into the air and folded themselves into birds and zoomed around our heads.

"T-that's not-" I stuttered

"It's magic." Dumbledore smiled. "You indeed do have a very rare family Mr and Mrs Collins. Most muggles- non-wizards- that have magically gifted children usually only produce one witch or wizard. But it has come to our attention that all four of your daughters have magical talents.

"I see… there's nothing bad about this is there? I mean, nothing bad is going to happen to my daughters because of this – they're not gonna turn into something bad are they?" my mother asked in a small nervous voice, not sure asking that would offend them at all.

"We are going to guide them to help them control their magic, how they use magic after we have taught them is completely up to them. Our school will not influence them in any negative manner. Personality wise they will not change in any way different then if they were to stay with you. The only difference between you and them is that they have can perform magic, with training of course, which is precisely why we're here. Being accepted into Hogwarts is a huge honor." The woman said in a warm understanding smile. Maybe I had judged her too fast.

"As if they were to stay with you… do you mean you're going to take our daughters away from us?" My mother cried, putting a protective arm around me.

"Our school is a boarding school. You will be able to keep in contact with them by owls and we do have Christmas break where the children have the option of going home to visit family or staying on school grounds. And then they come home for the summer." Dumbledore explained.

"Honey, I'm not so sure about th-" my mother started

"I am, I want to go." I declared, my parents looked at me shocked.

"Princess… this is a big change…" my father started

"Yeah, but it sounds exciting. If I really do possess magic, then I want to learn how to use it."

"Kelsey, it is her decision as much as ours. I believe our daughter would do well at this school and if she believes she ready for the responsibility then so do I." My father smiled, combing through my hair.

"Well yes but…" my mother started

"And there has been odd things happening around our daughters- things disappearing into thin air, things moving without touching them…" my father admitted.

"Yes, that's perfectly normal for young witches and wizards. Our school helps to control this magic and strengthen it."

"But why only me… being accepted into this school… my sisters-you said-"

"Ahh yes." The man said, holding out a hand to silence me. "Your sisters have not yet reached the age required to enter our school. Our first years consist of children of ten to eleven years old and ends in year seven with seventeen to eighteen year olds. Once your sisters turn of age I assure you they will be accepted with open arms. "

"I see… yes, I'm understanding." My mother nodded, smiling sweetly and apologetically.

"Very good, there are some other matters to discuss still though, onto the school supplies." Dumbledore said, handing me another paper. I looked at it and read aloud again:

"First year students will require three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat for daywear, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak… please note all students clothes should carry name tags…"

"I'm sure we can find a place to pick those up." My mother commented.

"Oh just wait, there's more." I grinned wickedly. "All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection… That's a lot of textbooks." I groaned.

"Good thing you love to read." My mother winked squeezing my shoulder.

"Ha ha." I said dryly and read the last of the list. "1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks. Students are also allowed an owl, cat, or toad."

"I'm curious, where are we supposed to buy all of this?" my father asked.

"Ahh yes, one last thing." Dumbledore said taking out a final sheet of parchment with what looked like scribbled instructions and a ticket.

"In London, there's a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Muggles, like yourself won't be able to see it, but your daughters will, as long as one of your daughters is holding onto you, you should be able to see it as well. It works like that so regular muggles won't be able to wander in. Now, you go in and find the bar tender, his name is Tom. Tell him you need help with Hogwarts business, he'll point you in the right direction. We use a different kind of currency so you'll need to bring some of your own money with you to exchange into our kind. Pre warning, they do not accept cards or checks." He added with a wink. "Now this ticket is for the train to Hogwarts. It leaves on September 1st, at eleven A.M. at King's Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾ ."

"9 ¾ ?" My mother asked puzzled.

"There will be other witches and wizards there I'm sure you'll spot, just ask them and I'm sure they'll be very happy to help." Professor Dumbledore said hurriedly as Professor McGonagall showed him her wrist watch. It didn't make any sense to me, all it looked like was a bunch of planets and stars, but he must have understood because he now seemed to be in a hurry.

"Unfortunatly, we have many matters to attend to today so this will be farewell for now my friends. Is it safe to say you have accepted to send her to Hogwarts this semester?"

My parents and me shared a quick glance. "Yes." We all said together.

"Excellent!" he smiled. "Well then we shall see you at Hogwarts, good day to you all."

And with that said both him and Professor McGonagall disappeared with a pop.

"Wicked!" I said in awe as we made our way back into the kitchen where my younger sisters were all waiting eagerly, wanting to know why we were gone for so long.

My mom and dad delicately told them the exciting news and I tried to understand them as they all started speaking at once.

"Huuuh! She's going to boarding school! I wanna go, get them to let me come too!" whined Amanda, close to tears.

"I'm not surprised to hear you were a freak after all." Brittany jeered. My parents had decided not to let my sisters know they were also witches until they were old enough to be accepted into the school.

"That's so exciting! You're so lucky Michelle, you're gonna still be able to talk to me right? You always helped me with my science homework" Raven said sadly.

I think the time has come to introduce you to my family. My mom and dad are Paul and Kelcey Collins. They're both very successful doctors and if you haven't noticed, we're pretty wealthy. They're both in their mid thirties.

My mom is one of those people you look at and no matter what she always looks good. Even in her thirties her face glows with youth and energy. She has red, wavy hair that goes down to her mid back and big, dark, murky eyes that was always seem to sparkle with warmth and mystery.

My father is built athletically. He has broad shoulders and enjoys working out after dinner. My father has short brown hair, usually combed back. His eyes are piercing blue, always able to see right through you. He's naturally one of those people you feel comfortable talking to, he gives off one of those trustworthy vibes. Now my sisters…

We'll start with the youngest. Amanda Collins, eight years old, and the only one of us that takes after my mum when it comes to hair. Amanda has flaming red hair, cut a couple inches below her shoulders and bangs that are cut just above her eyes that resemble mum's. Amanda's by far the most hyperactive person in this house. She wouldn't be caught dead reading a book simply because she can't stay still long enough to get past the first page. She also tends to be extremely overdramatic and exaggerates everything. She also has a cute tiny nose, and lips that are almost always pulled into a wide beaming grin. The only time she's not smiling is when you offend her. She's very easily offended and gets sad when you yell at her or tease her, even when you didn't mean to. Thankfully she forgives easily and the second you begin to mumble an apology she's back to her cheerful self.

Next is Raven. Raven Collins, nine years old, and out of all my sisters she's the only one that resembles me and my dad. She has my dad's hair color and she grew it out long to her to her mid back. She plans on growing it out so long she'll be able to sit on it. Her gray eyes seem to take in and analyze everything and always seems to be thinking about something. Raven was what I liked to call the calm sister. She's the sister that enjoys sitting under a tree in autumn and reading a book until the sunset. Don't get me wrong, she's not boring or a killjoy. When bumping into an old friend on the street she rushes up to them and hugs them and when something out of the ordinary happens her curiousity takes over and she starts playing twenty questions. As I said, she's calm, but strangely enough, she can be more optimistic than Amanda when in the mood.

And then there's Brittany. Brittany Collins, age nine and Raven's twin sister but looks nothing like her. They don't even have the same hair color, actually, Brittany doesn't take after anyone. Brittany is the only blonde in our family. She has dark, snobby, blue eyes and always has her nose pointed up snootily. Her hair is a cross between curly and wavy and if I didn't hate her I'd say it was almost pretty. I'm not kidding, all of my sisters despise her and vice versa. It's not just one of those things that people say are like "Oh, they're siblings. They can't hate each other. You watch, they really love each other." No. Brittany is a spoiled rotten, drama queen of a brat. If there was a way to get rid of her without going to jail, I would with no regrets. I assure you of that.

And lastly there's me. Michelle Collins, age eleven, and the eldest sister. I take after my father like Raven and have chocolate brown hair a little shorter than Raven's. I have deep chestnut brown eyes, a petite nose and rosy lips. I'm not sure what you would classify me as: energetic, calm, boring, killjoy, bitchy, smartass, … I can be any of those depending on my mood. I just like having fun and finding way of keeping myself unbored. You could say I'm independent and like doing what I want to do, not usually caring what everyone else would say. If anyone tries making me do something I don't want to, I usually kick and scream the whole way until I'm able to get out of it. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, but if I did end up having to do something I don't enjoy then I do as the saying goes and make the best out of a bad situation. I'd soon find out it would become my life saying,

Well that's my family and little did I realize that day, when I found out I'm a witch, just how much it would shake my life upside down and test me in every way. On that day, June 14th 1979, my world and life would be changed forever. There was no going back. This is my story.

A/N:/ I don't know if any of you caught it but while writing the ending to this chapter I was playing Final Fantasy xD I hope you all liked this and I hope I did alright. Usually I have a friend look over it to make sure it's all right but I was too impatient. So, hope you enjoyed it and as always, reviews are encouraged! 3


End file.
